The Maximal Acid Trip
by Norsehound
Summary: Based in the Sleeping series, what happens if the Decepticons have a Rave party? BE WARNED! Comical whacking of things


Why we don't play with strange alien technologies that have the reputation for bad things  
  
Or  
  
What the big button really does  
  
Or to put it REALLY simply:  
  
Maximal Acid trip  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing that belongs to me is Sleeping the Decepticon bed and Fubar, the incredible F'ed up combiner.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
In the VERY distant past (Hey, we're talking WAYWAYWAY before the average television here. The only form of entertainment humanity had at the time was whapping other members of the species with really large objects…sadly something that hasn't changed through evolution. Anyway,) things were not so quite the same as they once were, for the Beast wars were going on (Some people like to call them the Least wars, like those crazy people over in the Superdefromers department. Like I was saying)  
  
In the great cavern that had just become the Maximal HQ, Rattrap was taking inventory.  
  
"Letsee…" Said Rattrap as he counted off the list from his station, "Five hundred and seventy six legs, about fifty abdomen parts, eh….ninety-three arms, seven hundred, six thousand and ninety eight fingers, twelve beast mode heads and twelve wings. Eh, not bad consideing how many times Waspinator's been blown up."  
  
Rhinox only shrugged, "He's the easiest to blow up anyway."  
  
Cheetor walked into the head of the Axelon and asked, "Hey, Got any megs parts?"  
  
"Just one." Said Rattrap and opened a belt pocket and produced a purple finger, "One of Megatron's one little didgits, hehehe…"  
  
"You have one of Megatron's fingers?" Asked Rhinox.  
  
"Yup…before he went Transmetal and all nasty with his dragon mode." Said Rattrap and waved the finger, "I've been holding it like a good-luck charm, hehehe."  
  
"Oh brother…" Said Rhinox.  
  
Then Optimus walked up to the head of the ship and asked, "Cheetor, you're back. Find anything?"  
  
"Well…I looked around, but all I found was this thing." Said Cheetor and somehow pulled out a large Vok rune from his pants.  
  
"Wow. Hey, teach me how to do that sometime." Said Rattrap.  
  
"It's not easy Rattrap, even I don't know how to do it." Said Cheetor.  
  
"How come?" Asked Rhinox.  
  
Cheetor shrugged, "No pants."  
  
"Good point." Said Optimus, "Anyway, Have Black Arachnia look it over…I think she has some thing for alien devices."  
  
"Er…Big Bot…" Said Cheetor, "I don't think she'll need to help…"  
  
"Why do you say that?" Asked Optimus.  
  
"Er…because it's lighting up like a Christmas tree…" Said Cheetor.  
  
Everyone looked at the glowing artifact really shine up and flare. They all covered their eyes and suddenly everything went black. It was probably a scene change, but none of them could be certain.  
  
The Decepticons decided to hold a rave.  
  
After paging through dictionaries, Rumble and Ravage found an atiquite definition of a rave: A very large, very loud party with wild and crazy activities.  
  
After much demand, the Decepticons held a rave to celebrate their recent transision into human society; and invited many, many people. (Well, the producers and staff of the Transformer series; some Cybertronians, and other people.)  
  
Finding a large enough space to hold a large Transformer party was difficult, but somehow they got a hold of a very large wherehouse. After re- decoration and installation of the ludicrus sterio system they tested it at max volume. Of course, after rebuilding the north wall and re-shaping Skybyte and Pissed, they decided on an appropreate level of volume that didn't allow the destruction of anyone or anything in the large space.  
  
And to the Rave was held.  
  
Wild dancing, crazy insanity, and more occurred in the large room; though no drinks were allowed because the Decepticons may injure someone.  
  
"Isn't this great!?" Asked Rumble to Astrotrain over the loud music.  
  
"What?" Asked Astrotrain.  
  
"I said isn't this great?" Repeated Rumble.  
  
"What?" Asked Astrotrain.  
  
"Can you hear a word I'm saying!?" Demanded the Cassette.  
  
"What?" Asked Astrotrain.  
  
"Never mind." Replied the Cassette.  
  
Because of the louness and popularity of the large and seemingly inconspicous building, it wasn't long before the Autobots showed up.  
  
Optimus transformed and watched the building with the other Autobots.  
  
"What are they doing in there?" Asked Ironhide.  
  
"I dunno…but I don't like it." answered Optimus.  
  
Cliffjumper noted, "You don't like anything the Decepticons are doing."  
  
"Even if they aren't doing anything." Added Bluestreak.  
  
Then Bumblebee walked in and greeted, "Hey guys, you've been in there yet?"  
  
"Where did you come from?" ranted Ironhide.  
  
Bumblebee answered, "Been in there. It's great, you guys should join the party."  
  
"Can we?" Asked Cliffjumper.  
  
Optimus said, "Taken all things into consideration, with the probability of this being a possible Decepticon trap, I guess my answer is," He shrugged, "What the hell. Go knock yourselves out."  
  
"Yess!!!" Cheered Ironhide as the other Autobots hopped down and raced towards the building.  
  
Then there were two other Autobots standing beside Optimus, of which he had never seen before.  
  
"Who are you guys?" Asked Optimus.  
  
"Er….I'm Prowl and this is my brother Sideburn." Said the Autobot without a mouth.  
  
"What?" Asked Optimus.  
  
"Er…we're from RID." Said Prowl.  
  
"RID??" Asked Optimus.  
  
"Robots in Disguise. That Fox family stuff…" Said Sideburn.  
  
"Oh. Well…I guess you can join the party too." Said Optimus.  
  
The two fox Family 'bots raced down to the rave.  
  
Optimus shook his head and said, "Young ones."  
  
And he walked down to the rave.  
  
Some person was playing some song about a train and because of this long lines of people were racing through the crowds laughing their heads off.  
  
When the Autobots joined the party things seemed to get worse, or better if you like rave parties.  
  
By now several fans have already stopped reading because of the horrible, horrible vision of Autobots and Decepticons having fun in the same room, much more a rave party. If you have read this far congradulations!!!  
  
Erm…  
  
Oh yeah, the Maximals…  
  
There was a flash and somehow loud music suddenly klunked the Maximals over the head. They covered their ears.  
  
"What's that noise? That horrible, horrible noise?" ranted Rhinox.  
  
Cheetor replied, "Hey it's a rave?"  
  
"What the slag are we doing at a rave party?" inquired Rhinox.  
  
"I dunno…I kinda like it…" Smiled Rattrap and started swaying to the wild music.  
  
"I suddenly have the feeling to…show my funky stuff…" added Cheetor and started dancing.  
  
"Hey me too!" spoke Optimus and started thundering to the beat.  
  
Silverbolt and Black Arachnia weren't too far behind to show up and ask what was going on before starting to dance.  
  
Bumblebee bumped into Astrotrain and cried, "Hey! Great party you guys are having here!"  
  
"What?" Asked Astrotrain.  
  
"I SAID YOU'RE HAVING A GREAT PARTY HERE!" Yelled Bumblebee.  
  
"What?" Asked Astrotrain.  
  
Bumblebee gave up and walked off.  
  
As Cheetor was dancing he bumped butts with someone.  
  
"Hey watch it!" Hissed Black Arachnia.  
  
"Sorry…hey what!?" Asked Cheetor.  
  
He was looking at a Purple Black Arachnia.  
  
"What the…what's going on?" inquired Cheetor.  
  
A yellow techno-organic Cheetor with really long and pencil-thin legs asked, "Hey wait a sec, what are you guys doing here?"  
  
"What are we doing here? What happened to you?" Questioned the metallic Cheetor to the bio Cheetor.  
  
A bio-organic Optimus showed up and said, "It was the will of the Oricle that we traveled back in time to attend this rave…though what motives the Oricle has in brining us here is still a mystery…"  
  
Rattrap then met his bio-organic self.  
  
"Hey what's the deal?" Asked the Metallic Rattrap to the organic Rattrap.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong with me?" Answered the transformed bio Rattrap.  
  
"What's wrong?" Continued the metal Rattrap, "You've got no legs! And you're hella short!"  
  
"So?" spoke the Bio Rattrap.  
  
"It's just not right!" Replied the mechanical Rattrap.  
  
The Organic Rattrap returned, "Hey, at least I got a lovelife!"  
  
"Who's tall, dark and shiny?" Inquired Botannica as she stroked the Metallic rattrap's chest.  
  
"Hehehe…" Laughed the Metallic rattrap.  
  
Starscream smiled, "Excelent, the Rave is going well with my plans…"  
  
"What are your plans Starscream?" Asked Sleeping.  
  
Starscream added, "With the Autobots here it'll be even better."  
  
"What is?" voiced Sleeping.  
  
"If you really want to know Sleeping, it involved gallons of whip cream, and those." revealed Starscream and pointed at the firehozes.  
  
Sleeping only grinned in his mask.  
  
Of course, the Maximals weren't the only ones transported here by the mysterious rune.  
  
The Firetruck Optimus Prime noted, "This is too weird…"  
  
Prowl questioned, "What do we do Optimus?"  
  
"What else?" answered Optimus as he pulled out a pair of sunglasses and put them on, "Bust out your funky moves!"  
  
And so they did.  
  
"Ugh, I look ugly in purple!" Hissed the techno Black Arachnia.  
  
"Well I at least have real eyes! And real hair!" Returned the Bio Arachnia.  
  
Silverbolt was looking at himself.  
  
"Well…not too shabby I suppose." thought the techno Silverbolt aloud, "Though I kinda look like I got a energy plug rammed up my…er…"  
  
"Tell me about it. I think I'm going peculiar in my left eye." Answered the Bio Silverbolt and blinked that wide eye.  
  
"And what's with the…?" Asked the Techno Silverbolt as he pointed at the black pole on the back of the Bio Silverbolt's head.  
  
The Bio Silverbolt shrugged.  
  
Then another silver form walked up and the Arealbot Silverbolt asked, "Excuse me, but do I know you two?"  
  
Both silverbolts looked up at the Autobot Silverbolt before looking at each other.  
  
The Bio Primal looked at his techno self and sighed.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked the techno Primal.  
  
"Well…it's just…" Sighed Optimus.  
  
Primal leaned forward to listen.  
  
"I want my old body back."  
  
"Oh…" Answered the techno primal.  
  
Of course, the Autobots weren't the only ones to arrive at the universal rave.  
  
"So, we just shake our…booty?" Asked Jetstorm and glanced at his butt.  
  
"Beats me." Shrugged Thrust, "I've got a wheel. How can I dance to that?"  
  
"At least you're not a floating head." Added Jetstorm.  
  
"I'm not a floating head!" Exclaimed Megatron as he hung from his wires from…somewhere.  
  
"I don't think I have a booty…" observed Jetstorm as he glanced at his butt again.  
  
Strika looked around and asked, "How do you dance?"  
  
"You can't dance?" repeated the hovering Obsidian.  
  
"…No." Strika replied.  
  
Then Sleeping showed up and commented, "Hey beautifull."  
  
They watched the Decepticon walk past.  
  
"I like him…" smiled (somehow) Strika.  
  
"Strika, he turns into a bed." Muttered Obsidian, "Why don't you try your obsessions on someone worthy of them…like Megatron…" Then he replied softer, "Or myself…"  
  
"Screw Megatron!" Replied Strika, "And you're just…well…a floaty thing without any legs!" and then she walked off after Sleeping.  
  
Elsewhere, Thundercracker was watching at a group of dancers. Skybyte stopped over and asked, "What'cha looking at?"  
  
"Reflector. I mean just look at him." noted Thundercracker and nodded.  
  
The three of Relfector were performing wild and crazy dance manuvers that had so much synchronization it looked like all three of Reflector seemed to have practiced it for years, like it was genetic.  
  
"God we gotta do that." complained Thundercracker.  
  
The Fubar group had been standing still, waiting.  
  
"Man, when are they going to play that song?" Asked Dead.  
  
Pissed answered, "I've allready threatened the manager!"  
  
Then the song started playing.  
  
"Fubar! Bust the move!"  
  
The Fubar group also joined the rave, performing moves and dances that no fembot could mimic.  
  
"Wow, check them out!" Cried the RID Prowl.  
  
The G1 Prowl asked a convineint Astrotrain, "Hey, who are those guys?"  
  
"What?" Asked Astrotrain.  
  
"Who are they?" Repeated Prowl.  
  
"What?" Asked Astrotrain.  
  
Then Rumble stopped by on a bike and answered, "That's Fubar."  
  
They watched him ride off.  
  
"Where the hell did he get a bike?" Questioned the RID Prowl.  
  
Then Ravage called out, "Hey! Anyone missing a Traffic cone?!" And waved one.  
  
"We are!" Cried the Stuntacons as they ran past, all holding Traffic cones and one of them grabbing Ravage's Traffic cone.  
  
"Hey that's mine!" Yipped Ravage and ran after them.  
  
Both Prowls just stood there in confusion.  
  
Both groups of Maximals watched as the Beast Machines Megatron was being coned by the Stunticons and laughed at Megatron's feeble attempts to stop them by waving his mechanical hands.  
  
"Arg!! I will stop you yet Autobots!!" Rumbled Megatron.  
  
"We aren't Autobots." Challenged the Stuntacons as they continued to brain Megatron with the traffic cones.  
  
Just then one of them pulled out a nasty red glowy thing.  
  
"Hey I got his spark!!" Cried one of them.  
  
"Give me that!!" Rumbled Megatron and swiped his hands.  
  
"Hey Rumble! Go long!!" Cried one of the Stuntacons and hurtled the spark. The Cassette ran and caught it, dodging through the crowd with the Stuntacons and Megatron after them.  
  
The Maximals burst out laughing.  
  
Then they stopped and watched as Sleeping and Strika walk past arm in arm, with hearts drifitng away from them.  
  
"Er…now I've seen everything." Muttered the Beast Machines Rattrap.  
  
The DJ (Who just happened to be called Jerry Swindle) spun another track and announced, "This is for the Autobots from RID, such great guys…let's hear it!"  
  
Cheers and crazy beats hit the large room as the rave party accelerated.  
  
Megatron was still chasing after his spark and both Prowls joined the chase, rushing after the Red spark.  
  
Optimus Prime and Optimus Prime from G1 were exchangeing conversation.  
  
"I wish I had a full armor mode…" Wished the G1 prime.  
  
The RID prime shrugged, "It has it's disadvantages…I mean, I shoot water."  
  
"Oh…" Said Optimus and then added, "Wait a second, at least you know where your trailer goes."  
  
"Not all the time." Replied Optimus, "Sometimes it just dissapears."  
  
"Hmm…sorta like mine." Answered Optimus.  
  
Then Ultra Magnus ran into himself.  
  
"Woa…sorry about that." Said the G1.  
  
"That's okay." Replied the RID Magnus and asked, "Hey wait a sec, you're me aren't you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're Ultra Magnus." Repeated the RID Ultra Magnus.  
  
"Well…yes." Answered Ultra Magnus, "Why?"  
  
"Hey I got an idea…"  
  
The chase just got better, this time Pissed was carrying the spark, hopping on a pogo-stick and with Rumble, Frenzy, and Ravage hot on his back on bikes, while everyone else was running.  
  
Both Prowls were running in synch as they chased after the Red Spark.  
  
"After them!" Ordered Megatron as he…uh…'vined' after them with the Diagnostic drone and Thrust following the group.  
  
The Autobots watched them run by again before a baffled Rhinox turned to the bullet trains, "Well…I've heard of a lot of things, but not Bullet trains."  
  
The trains shrugged and Midnight Express said, "Well it's a first."  
  
"I see." answered Rhinox, "And you combine?"  
  
"Sure thing." agreed Railspike.  
  
"Hmmm…" Mused Rhinox and rubbed his chin.  
  
Then both turned to watch a group of mini-cons run past with large florecent light poles.  
  
"Where are they going?" Asked Rhinox.  
  
His question was answered as the group rushed after the group with the spark.  
  
"Catch!" Cried Pissed as he tossed it to F*cked.  
  
F*cked missed, only to have a Mini-con bat it with one of the light poles.  
  
The Minicons whapped the spark with the light poles, laughing as they did so and the chase continued.  
  
"Carefull with that!!" Boomed Megatron.  
  
Meanwhile, Jerry Swindle was changing tracks and announced, "Remember guests, no Egging the DJ or any of the Gestalts. Pizza will be surved in the overhang by the Pizza king Omega Suprime. We'll keep going and remember to respect the traffic cones at all times. Thank you."  
  
Scourge and the RID Decepticons were looking around in mass confusion.  
  
"So how did we get here?" Asked Rollbar.  
  
"Beats me," Replied Armorhide, "But I kinda like the music…"  
  
"All of you! We will wait until Megatron arrives!" Boomed Scourge.  
  
The RID Megatron arrived from the bulliton board and said, "Well, it appears that this party is being held by the Decepticons…."  
  
"So what do we do?" Asked Scourge.  
  
"Well…perhaps we should Join the fun." Smiled Megatron.  
  
Mega-octane then inquired, "But what about destroying the Autobots? Doesn't that have higher priority over any destractions?"  
  
"Not tonight." answered Megatron, "Unless you want to loose a contest to them."  
  
Megatron pointed at Relfector, who was still busting out moves since the rave began.  
  
"So Megatron, our objective is to beat these other Cybertronians in dancing?" Inquired Scourge.  
  
"Well…I guess." Spoke Megatron and changed into a giant fist, "Don't just stand there! Go have fun!"  
  
The Decepticons exchanged glances as Megatron flew off as a giant hand.  
  
The chase continued with Megatron's spark bouncing across the dancefloor, and chasing it were a number of 'bots on assorted vehicles and such. Two Cassetes were riding on Tankor while a Mini-con was riding Frenzy. Pissed, F*cked, and Strange were all on pogo-sticks while both Prowls had mounted go-peds and behind them was Megatron and his goons.  
  
"Blast that trecherous Tankor!" Rasped Megatron, "He will pay!!"  
  
"As soon as you get your spark back…" Said the Diagnostic drone.  
  
Starscream smiled and said, "Well…I guess we should do more Raves more often."  
  
"What?" Asked Astrotrain.  
  
Just then W.A.R.S., Hotshot, Crosswise, R.E.V., Ironhide (RID),and Mirage opened a container and pulled out their own florescent light poles.  
  
Each nodded at the other before mounting scooters and rushing off into the crowd to play ball with Megatron's spark.  
  
Dead whapped the red spark with a chair before it was caught by Rumble, who tossed it to Tankor who batted it to the far side of the rink, where it bounced twice before Mirage whapped it. The spark skipped off the RID prime's head before entering a microwave.  
  
"No!!" Screamed Megatron, "GET THE SPARK NOW!!!"  
  
Thrust transformed and rushed after it. Noticing this, R.E.V. stuck out a pole and tripped the Vehicon, who flipped through the air before landing in one of the ultra-large Geshtalt-sized punch-bowls.  
  
After being fished out by Omega Suprime, Thrust complained, "This just isn't working…"  
  
Wedge opened the Microwave and pulled out his popcorn and the red spark.  
  
"Hey what's this?" He asked.  
  
Then the RID Mirage whirred by and snatched the bowl, spark and all.  
  
"Hey that's mine!!" Ranted Wedge, but watched as the crowd rushed after Mirage, hot after the spark.  
  
Needless to say, Wedge joined the chase.  
  
The RID Optimus asked the G1 Optimus, "Hmm…so who else was supposed to be here?"  
  
"Well, we have you guys, my team, er…and I think some biological transformers around here somewhere." Recited Optimus.  
  
"What about those Superdefromers? Aren't they supposed to be here too?" Asked the RID Optimus.  
  
"Nah. I think whatever strange energy that brought us here didn't affect them. Either that or whoever's controlling all this madness doesn't want them in." Responded Optimus.  
  
"Okay." Said the RID Prime and then asked Optimus, "Say, wanna go find the other Optimuses?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Said the G1 Prime and both went looking out for the other Primes.  
  
"She's mine!" Ranted the Bio-Rattrap.  
  
"Hey! I'm shinery than you are!" Replied Rattrap.  
  
The Bio Rattrap replied, "Well I've got a better insignia!"  
  
"And I've got a gun." Said the metal rattrap and had his gun right between the other's eyes.  
  
"Good point…" Said the Bio Rattrap.  
  
Silverbolt said to Silverbolt, "Well isn't this a great meeting of the minds…"  
  
"You said it." Said Silverbolt, "I wonder where all my other combiners went."  
  
The Bio Silverbolt inquired, "Say, don't we have the most counterparts here?"  
  
"Well there should be some more Megatrons." Answered Silverbolt, "But I think we have the runner ups."  
  
"The question is, do we have any chance of impressing anybody?" Asked the Arealbot.  
  
Both the smaller Silverbolts looked up at the Arealbot leader.  
  
"We already have Black Arachnia." They both spoke.  
  
Now the chase was even bigger, now with Tankor holding the spark and Megatron hot on his heels.  
  
"GIVE ME THAT!!" Screamed Megatron and reached for his spark.  
  
Then W.A.R.S. Came by on a Go-ped and wapped Megatron's mask.  
  
Megatron somehow slipped and skidded across half the dancefloor, tripping nearly everybody in his path.  
  
Then he hit one of the big speakers and Swindle's voice boomed, "Hey you guys playing with the spark, keep it down okay?"  
  
The response was a door opening and the spark being kicked outside.  
  
Megatron left shortly afterward.  
  
The hours wore on as the big-beat dances continued.  
  
The Optimus's were gathered around in a small 'circle of leadership'.  
  
"My Matrix is bigger!" boasted the G1 Optimus as he handled the spark.  
  
"No, Mine is!" Challenged the RID Prime and thumbed his chest.  
  
"Mine!"  
  
"Mine."  
  
Then both of them looked at the other two. "What about you guys?"  
  
Both shrugged simultaneously and answered, "No matrix."  
  
"And you call yourselves Primes?" Asked the other Optimus's.  
  
"Hey Optimus," Asked a Rodimus prime as he entered the 'circle of leadership'.  
  
The Primes exchanged glances.  
  
"Hey Rodimus…can we borrow something?" Asked the Beast Machines Optimus.  
  
Then Jerry cleared his voice and announced, "Ladies and Gentalmen, it is my pleasure to announce the RAVE GAMES!!! Since we have such a big space and so little to do, Starscream has suggested we play a feiw games. So we'll begin by the Energon cube carry. I'll need the Autobots and Decpeticons on opposite sides. Anyone not a Cybertronian can go to either side, kay?"  
  
The Autobots and Decepticons seperated, each geering at the other and shaking fists. The Vehicons decided to sit this one out, including Sleeping who was too busy finding out what was behind Strika's Mask…  
  
Anways,  
  
"Okay, You guys must choose the fastest and most able out of your bunch to play. It shouldn't be hard. Then you guys gotta carry as many Energon Cubes from one side of the room to the other…in one minute! Any tactic or idea you can pull off is acceptable as long as no one is seriously injured. Ready?"  
  
A large stack of Energon cubes was stacked up on one side of the room, the other side having the Finish line on it.  
  
The Decepticons all turned to a trio of Decepticons.  
  
The Autobots chose the Optimus prime group and Rattrap from Beast Wars.  
  
"Okay guys, you got a minute to form your plan." Said Jerry.  
  
The Optimus's crouched around in another 'circle of leadership'…with Rattrap.  
  
"Okay," Said RID, "We'll need to be fast and furious. Optimus, since you got a trailer you can do the carrying. Optimus and Optimus, you can load and unload. Rattrap and I will be the destraction squad. Understood?"  
  
"Eh, why do I allways have to play decoy?" Asked Rattrap.  
  
On the Decepticon side, the RID Megatron immediately took command and ordered, "Okay, Reflector and I will do some lifting. Scourge, I need you as destraction and I would like Rumble and Ravage to be unloaders."  
  
Scourge was the only one to say, "Yes Megatron!"  
  
The others looked at each other in confusion.  
  
"He's Megatron?" Blurted Rumble.  
  
"Silence! Fist mode!" Cried Megatron and transformed into the giant, winged hand, "Now then, let's prepare to rumble!"  
  
Then Swindle announced, "Okay teams! Get ready, and no helping from either side!"  
  
"Aww…." Moaned most of the Decepticons.  
  
"You guys ready?" Asked Swindle.  
  
All the primes pointed at Megatron and rumbled, "You'll never get away with this Megatron."  
  
"Hmm…Four primes to deal with. Not good." Said Megatron, "And hey, why is it allways my fault?"  
  
No response was given.  
  
"READY, SET, GO!!"  
  
Reflector went into action, grabbing Energon Cubes and taking off. The Giant hand levitated and the two cassettes started tossing cubes to one another and loading them onto the flying fist.  
  
The G1 Optimus transformed into a truck and his trailer mysteriously appeared out of nowhere. The Beast Machines prime started tossing cubes into the trailer while the Beast wars Prime took off for the finish line.  
  
"Optimus Prime, Battle mode!!" Cried the RID Prime and armored up.  
  
"Well Optimus prime, arming up again?" Asked Scourge and pulled out the sward.  
  
"Oh, one more rule," Announced Swindle, "No declaring attacks. We're supposed to be all grown up now, no kids stuf."  
  
"Fine with me!" Said Optimus and opened fire.  
  
Scourge dodged and tried swiping at Optimus with the sward of Fury.  
  
Optimus slammed the smaller Decepticon with a fist.  
  
Another Optimus finished loading the cubes and hopped up on the trailer as the other Optimus drived away.  
  
Rattrap had no purpose until he got an idea.  
  
He drove off and jumped up onto the gigantic hand.  
  
"Hey! What's that?" Asked Rumble.  
  
Rattrap replied, "The name's Rattrap. You watch TV?"  
  
He transformed and swatted the Cassettes off the hand.  
  
"What is this?" Asked Megatron, unable to move with the boxes in his palm.  
  
Rattrap hurtled the cubes over to the Autobot pile.  
  
The Autobots laughed while the Decpticons booed.  
  
The G1 Optimus came to a stop and the Beast Wars Optimus uncoupled the trailer and dumped the cubes.  
  
"We got this set!" Cheered Jazz.  
  
"Wo-hoo!" Cried Bumblebee and Bluestreak.  
  
But then Megatron transformed and thundered, "YOU WILL BE DEFEADTED!!"  
  
He looked down at Rattrap, "Starting with you."  
  
"Yipe!" Yipped Rattrap and raced around Megatron's feet as he tried to stomp the smaller bot, before changing into a hand and slapping the ground.  
  
Rattrap zoomed away for the energon cubes.  
  
Then he noticed Reflector grabbing more cubes.  
  
"An no you don't!" Cried Rattrap and extended his tail, slapping all three as he zoomed past.  
  
Meanwhile the full armor RID Optimus was having his hands full with Scourge, who was getting close and swiping with a sward.  
  
"Prime! Catch!" Cried a Mini-con and tossed one of the light poles to Prime.  
  
He caught it and clashed with Scourge's blade.  
  
"You dare defy me prime!?" Demanded Scourge.  
  
"Let me make a statement." Thundered Optimus and smacked Scourge with the light pole.  
  
"Ha!" Laughed Optimus as he repeatidly whapped Scourge on the head with the pole, "Your cool kick-A sward can't beat my florescent light pole! Ha! Ha! Ha!"  
  
"I want my sward to glow…" whined Scoruge.  
  
Swindle announced, "Well I guess it's safe to say this thing goes to the Autobots. Allright, next game is a game of Polo…except with Go-peds, Traffic cones, and water guns. We'll set up the arena."  
  
The Build team showed up and quickly arranged a gigantic arena that looked like an up-scaled Skateboard park.  
  
The Autobot brothers (Minus Prowl and X-Brawn) Drooled over the new arena, "Wow…this is gonna be cool!"  
  
"Autobots, Decepticons, Vehicons, Predicons, and Maximals choose your five glatiators to fight!"  
  
The teams exchanged glances.  
  
Moments later Swindle was handed a list.  
  
"Okay let's see…" Announced Swindle, "From the Autobot team we have Optimus Prime, Optimus Prime, Prowl (RID), Ultra Magnus (RID), Jazz, and …er…oh, It's Bluestreak…but whoever wrote this didn't do a good job…"  
  
"Anyway, from the Decepticon team we've got Scourge (RID), Astrotrain, Rumble, and Reflector!"  
  
The Decpeticons and Autobots stepped up and accepted the cheers.  
  
Swindle went on, "From the Vehicons, we have Thrust, Tankor, Jetstorm, Obsidian…and the Diagnostic drone! What good he'll do has yet to be seen-  
  
"Anyway, for the Predicons we've got Slapper, Inferno, Megatron, some guy called Quickstrike, and…and WASPINATOR!!! THREE CHEERS FOR THE DESTRUCTIBLE GUY!!!"  
  
No one applauded.  
  
"Waspinator get no credit for big show…" Muttered Waspinator as he entered.  
  
"Oh yeah," Added Swindle, "The Maximals…er…we got Zen-master Optimus Prime, Cheetor (BM), The incredible Wheel boy Rattrap (BM), Rhinox, and Dinobot. Let's give them all a hand!"  
  
The applause went up as the contestants entered the arena.  
  
Then Swindle went on, "Okay, the rules are you have to get an opponent off his 'scooter or Go-ped and on the ground for Three seconds and then he's out. You can grab various items of destruction to knock other people off…including other contestants and/or their body parts and vehicles! Only rule is no killing and nothing too dangerous. No flight either and no blowing things up with your own weaponry."  
  
The Contestants were handed various things, and each looked them over.  
  
"Oh, and by the way for bonus points the team that can keep this beach ball in the air the longest gets the most points." Said Swindle.  
  
A ball landed in the center of the arena and bounced.  
  
"Okay guys, ya ready?" Asked Swindle, "On your marks, get set, GO!!"  
  
The motors whined as the contestants raced into the arena.  
  
The first one out was Optimus from G1. Weilding a large light pole he whapped the beach-ball into the Decpeticon ranks, where Rumble nailed it back into the enemy crowd.  
  
Then the teams collided in a massive demolition derby.  
  
Both Optimus's raced by each other armed with the poles and one swipe took Astrotrain off his go-ped.  
  
Optimus hopped as all three of Reflector whizzed by.  
  
The Maximals were doing better at least. Optimus was steering the cart with his mind and as soon as they whipped past and snatched Quickstrike off the cart.  
  
"What in tarnation-"  
  
Optimus swung him to hit the beach-ball before swining him again to nail Thrust from his cart.  
  
Ultra Magnus was being chased by Tankor and all three of Reflector, each whapping the other with Traffic cones and a whiffle-ball bat as they tried to knock the other off and get Magnus.  
  
Then UM got an idea and hit the gass, making it off a jump and descending onto Waspinator.  
  
"BAM!"  
  
Waspinator's head flew out of the arena while the rest of him just seemed to combust.  
  
UM rode on, pulling out an inner tube and winging by the Vehicons to knock Obsidian over and off his cart.  
  
Scourge watched as Astrotrain was taken out by Both Optimus's.  
  
"We must team together!" Hissed Scourge as he handled the large rubber duck in his hand and signaled Reflector and Rumble to take point.  
  
The others did so and rushed in on Optimus.  
  
"Prime!" Called Magnus as he rushed in and brained Rumble with the inner tube.  
  
Rumble twirled through the air and landed on the ground.  
  
"Ah great…" Complained the Cassette as he was declared out.  
  
The Maximals were in a bruital brawl with the other Autobots as their brawl went on at one side of the arena.  
  
Zen-Master Optimus prime sat in his cross-legged position and guided the cart with his inner spark powers, also levitating two different weapons avove his head while he steered the cart through the Chaos.  
  
With his eyes closed, he made a jump, flipped through the air thrice, and managed somehow to knock Slapper from his cart.  
  
The Frog twirled through the air before landing on Rattrap's.  
  
"Hey get off me you overgrown toad!" Complained Rattrap.  
  
"That's frog to you!" Replied Slapper and picked up the autobot and shoved him off the cart.  
  
He cackled as he chased after Cheetor and didn't notice Rhinox come up behind him.  
  
"Oh no you don't." Said Rhinox as he picked up Slapper.  
  
"Wait-NO!!" Cried Slapper as he flew through the air and nocked off Inferno.  
  
Megatron on the other hand was still a giant…hand, and was cruising through the crowds after Dinobot.  
  
The ex-Predicon was winged from his cart and Megatron turned to take on the two Autobot primes.  
  
"You're mine prime!!" Hissed Megatron untill Jazz flew by at 86 MPH off of a falling Scourge. The impact was so great Megatron's steering handle was cut in half.  
  
"Nooooo!!" Screamed Megatron before hitting a wall.  
  
"Sucker!" Smiled Jazz before looking forward into Rhinox's fist.  
  
Jazz clattered to the ground and reached out to grab Jetstorm's scooter.  
  
"Say what?" Asked the Vehicon.  
  
"Mine now flyboy!" Cried Jazz and knocked the Vehicon off and rode off with the commandeered scooter.  
  
"Doh…" Groaned the Vehicon.  
  
Ultra Mangus hopped over another jump and then rode a rail down a large hill, swining his fist to nail the beachball over to Optimus.  
  
The G1 Optimus hit it back and Jazz was next to nail it.  
  
Swindle announced, "Well after five minutes The Preds have already been taken out, and the Decepticons have only reflector left. None of the Autobots are gone, and the Maximals have lost two guys."  
  
The Diagnostic drone woke up to harsh lights as a large Whiffle-ball bat sent him clear out of the arena.  
  
Rhinox laughed and raced after Jazz.  
  
Cheetor was cruising along with his traffic cone and managed to whap the beach-ball but then looked forward and accidnelty collided with the last of Reflector.  
  
Time seemed to slow down as Cheetor hit the ground and slowed.  
  
He skated around, guiding his hands and feet as he came around and raced forward.  
  
Like the matrix, he raced forward to intercept Rhinox. With a pounce he was riding behind Rhinox.  
  
"What are you doing!?" Demanded Rhinox.  
  
"Taking a lift." Said Cheetor and the two rode on.  
  
Both Optimus Primes were leading on the Zen-master Optimus.  
  
The Zen-Master could feel their sparks closing and qucickly made the decision to make a loop as he rode up a ramp and spun.  
  
The other Optimus's followed, each armed with a whiffle-ball bat and chasing the Zen-master.  
  
Focusing on the two Optimus's, the Zen-master did not see an incoming Thrust.  
  
"BAM!"  
  
Both sailed out of the arena.  
  
"Well folks it looks like it's just down to all the Autobots, Two Maximals and a Vehicon." Announced Swindle, "Personally my money's on the Autobots."  
  
Jazz was crusing and went up a ramp and flipped through the air.  
  
"Coming at ya!" He cried as he came at Rhinox.  
  
Tankor saw it and also noticed the beachball coming.  
  
With a solid hit, the beachball sped through the air and nailed Jazz.  
  
Jazz landed on the ground and the go-ped clattered a feiw feet away.  
  
"Ow…" Said Jazz.  
  
"One down," Announced Swindle.  
  
Rhinox called to Tankor, "We gotta work together!"  
  
Tankor gave a thumbs-up and both came over on Ultra-Magnus.  
  
UM saw them both coming and hit the gas, calling out, "Optimus!"  
  
Both Primes turned and saw the two ganging up on Magnus.  
  
The two Autobot leaders raced forward at top speed.  
  
"Lookout!" Cried Rhinox and ducked.  
  
Cheetor wasn't so lucky as a Whiffle-ball bat nailed him in the face and he hit the ground.  
  
Rhinox grabbed and tripped the G1 Optimus off his Scooter.  
  
Tankor Swung around and zipped for Magnus,  
  
Both sped at each other, but at the last moment Tankor dropped a Traffic cone into Magnus's path.  
  
Mangus tripped and landed on his face.  
  
The last three swarmed around each other until Tankor broke off and found the ball. After a good, solid hit Optimus was distracted for Rhinox to knock him from the scooter with a quick hit from a traffic cone.  
  
Then it was just Tankor and Rhinox.  
  
"In a sudden twist of events folks, Tankor and Rhinox are the last contestants in the battle. So who will-" Announced Swindle…  
  
…But the power suddenly gave out.  
  
"Awww…." Moaned the Crowd.  
  
"Damn." Cursed Starscream, "It was probably because of that stupid game…"  
  
Then the power came back on and the game floor was being de- constructed.  
  
"Well," Said Swindle, "Looks like we don't have a clear winner…and I just got a notice from the power company to keep an eye on things…So I guess we won't see anything spactacular like that."  
  
"Awww.." Moaned the crowd.  
  
Swindle added, "But hey, maybe we can think of something else…er…how about some game of-"  
  
The crowd yelled.  
  
"Okay, back to big beats and sociality then…hehe…" Said Swindle and music once again boomed through the audio system.  
  
"Whew…" Said the Beast Machines Optimus, "What a trip…"  
  
"I'll say." Said Cheetor.  
  
The Bio Black Arachnia spoke, "I can't belive you let them beat you like that!"  
  
"It wasn't my fault!" Replied Cheetor, "Rhinox took up the whole scooter!"  
  
"Now now Cheetor," Said Optimus, "Remember your inner focus."  
  
"Hey where's Botanica?" Asked Cheetor and looked around.  
  
"Yeah…and the metallic Rattrap." Said Black Arachnia.  
  
The three paused for a moment.  
  
"Oh no…"  
  
Hours passed into the night and the next morning the rave ended.  
  
After hours of dancing and big beats, everyone was incredibly tired.  
  
The RID team was the first ones to meet outside.  
  
"Everyone okay?" Asked Optimus.  
  
"I think so…" Said Sideburn, "But I think I overdid it on the Energon…"  
  
"You should see the G1 Arealbots." Answered X-Brawn, "They were so drunk they couldn't find a wall."  
  
Then the G1 team…well…parts of it staggered out.  
  
"Everyone okay?" Inquired the G1 Optimus.  
  
"Well…I don't think Huffer's okay." Said Cliffjumper.  
  
Bumblebee replied, "Huffer's never okay!"  
  
Just then Ratchet emerged and fell apart.  
  
"Er…maybe we should call for an airlift." Suggested Optimus.  
  
Next to come out was the Decepticons and Predicons from the RID series.  
  
"Okay, next time we'd better stay off the Enebooze." Suggested Slapper before he collapsed.  
  
Skybyte (RID) Stumbled and hit the ground to say, "I think I'll write a Hiku…"  
  
Megatron emerged, took four steps, and then landed on his face.  
  
"That looked like it hurt…" observed a Gasgunk as he reacted.  
  
But Megatron was fast asleep…  
  
Then the Beast Machines and Beast wars Maximals emerged and looked around.  
  
"So we're on Earth…" Said the Beast Wars Cheetor.  
  
"Yes," Nodded Optimus, "And with no way home."  
  
"What are we going to do?" Asked the Beast Machines Optimus.  
  
But then Silverbolt suggested, "We could rent a hotel."  
  
In the now-empty rave house, most of the Decepticons had collapsed unconsious.  
  
"Astrotrain!" Said Starscream, who was still sober after the party, "Get up!"  
  
"What?" Asked Astrotrain before going unconsious again.  
  
The Combatacons staggered and fell down a second after the other.  
  
"Maybe this Rave wasn't such a good idea. Where's sleeping!?" Demanded Starscream and looked around.  
  
All three of Reflector shrugged, who also somehow remained Sober during the madness.  
  
Then Starscream spotted the Vehicons and demanded, "What are you guys still doing here?!"  
  
"Er…" Asked Tankor and looked around as he woke up, "Where are we?"  
  
"Party's over!" Replied Starscream.  
  
"Uh…huh?" Muttered Thrust.  
  
Jetstorm awoke and muttered, "Do I have a headache…oh man…"  
  
Obsidian mumbled, "Where's Strika?"  
  
"Probably with Sleeping." Said Tankor.  
  
Starscream pointed to the door, "Door. Out."  
  
"Wait!" Said Tankor, "We want to stay."  
  
"Can't. Party's over." Answered Starscream.  
  
"Not like that!" Replied Tankor, "We want to join you."  
  
"What?" Asked Starscream.  
  
Thrust added, "Well with Beast Machines over and all, we thought we'd put our lot in with you guys."  
  
"We want more screen time." Hissed Jetstorm.  
  
"Including myself." Said the Diagnostic drone.  
  
"Well…" Thought Starscream aloud.  
  
"So we have no way of getting home." Said Optimus Prime.  
  
"Unless we find a shiny thing…with Vok writing." Said Cheetor.  
  
Rhinox shrugged, "In this day and age that isn't likely."  
  
"Well bots, looks like we're going to be here for a while." Said Optimus.  
  
But then the Beast Machines Optimus approached the 'Wars Maximals and said, "We got an idea…."  
  
Moments later, in the nearest hotel, the desk clerk arrived to answer the bell to look up at a large group of transformers.  
  
"Hi," Said Optimus Prime, "Er…can we have your biggest rooms please?"  
  
The RID and G1 teams were still talking outside the rave dome.  
  
"Well since we can't go home, can we go to your base?" Asked the RID Prime to the G1 Prime.  
  
The other Prime shrugged, "Why not? C'mon, we'll lead the way." 


End file.
